Traitor
by blueyedwonder
Summary: After Harry's death, Hermione joins the dark side and befriends Draco as well. DHr romance! Please rr!
1. Goodbye

                                                                        Good-bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.  I kind of stole the idea of Hermione going bad for Draco from a fictionalley.org story.  Sorry. Please review!!!!

  Hermione sat in the cool damp grass of the cemetery watching Harry Potter die.  

            "HERMIONE!" he screamed desperately.  "HELP!  Please help me!"  But she did not help.  A calmness had settled over her and suddenly she did not care if Harry lived or died.  What did it matter?  Everyone else was dead.  Her parents, the Weasleys, Hagrid, Sirius, and quite a few of her old professors.  Everyone she loved or cared about.  

            "Avada Kadavra!" Lord Voldemort cursed as his final word.  Now Harry was gone too.  Hermione smiled.

            "So Mudblood, I guess this means your on our side now," Draco Malfoy said, helping her up.  He had been watching from the side.

            "I guess it does," she responded, suddenly realizing how good looking he was.  

            "Well, well," Lord Voldemort laughed, putting his arm on her shoulder.  "A little mudblood on _our side.  Things really do change.  Well Miss Granger, may I ask where you've been staying since I did away with your parents?" he inquired._

            "A room in the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said.  

            "Oh no, we must find you somewhere a bit nicer to stay, than that.  Let me see-"

            "My Lord, we'd be happy to have her," Lucius Malfoy offered.

            "Ah yes, of course Lucius!  How generous of you."  Hermione and Draco glanced at each other.  Perfect.

            "Once at the Malfoy Manor Hermione realized she was incredibly exhausted.  She hadn't had a decent night's sleep in about two weeks.  

            "Welcome to our home!" Narcissa greeted warmly.  She gave Hermione a stiff hug.  "Go on upstairs and get some rest.  Draco will show you to your room and dinner should be ready soon." 

            "Here it is.  The very best," Draco said.  Hermione walked inside to find indeed the very best living quarters imaginable.  There was a large canopy bed decorated in blue velvet.  Cherry wood furniture decorated the room and there was a small bathroom hooked on.  The floor was cold hardwood with a black silk rug.  It was very posh. 

            "It's nice.  Thank you."  She sat tentatively on the bed and removed her shoes.  

             "The house elf will be up soon with your trunk, but there are some things in the wardrobe already.  Oh, and you might want to put on a nice dress for dinner.  It's a very elaborate meal."  With that he was gone.  Hermione slipped into a silk dressing gown and was out like a light.  

            When she finally did wake up it was nearly time for dinner.  Her nice old antique trunk was sitting next to the bed, already open.  After doing a quick search she realized she didn't have anything nice except for some dress robes, but Draco had said _dress.  In the wardrobe she found a long black silk dress.  It was spaghetti strapped and sewn up in a bunch around the breasts.  Perfect.  After slipping it on Hermione curled and smoothed her hair with her wand before piling it on top of her head and securing it with a silver clip.  __I'm so beautiful Draco will have to fall in love with me. A sharp rap on the door broke her thoughts and Draco himself entered before waiting for an answer._

            "You might have waited!  I could have been naked you know!" the old Hermione snapped.  

            "That would be a lovely sight indeed.  But you look quite beautiful as it is."

            "Don't push it." 

            The whole dinner was a long episode of silence and awkwardness.  It was a six course meal and when the coffee was finally served Hermione felt relieved.  

            "Draco, Hermione, perhaps you would like to take a walk or something," Lucius said, signaling that he and Narcissa wanted to be alone."

            "Yes Draco, perhaps you could show me around outside.  I'd love to see it," Hermione said, somewhat sarcastically.  Draco led her outside, past the garden and pond into a small courtyard.   They sat quietly on a small stone bench.  

            "Aren't the stars beautiful?"

            "Just like you," Draco said seriously.

            Hermione looked at him sharply.  "I thought I was just a little mudblood to you!" 

            "Well some things change."  Draco edged a bit closer to her.  "You know, I was surprised you didn't try to save Potter.  You seemed pretty close to me." 

            "I'm on the dark side now.  I realized Voldemort's sight of things was better than Harry's.  Besides I need a different kind of man.  Someone better," she said coldly.

            "You look cold," Draco said, giving her his jacket.  She looked at him, waiting.  Then they kissed.  It was a good kiss, the kind that spreads through you to your fingers and your toes.  A first kiss, exciting and new.  "It's probably safe to go in now.  You must be tired," Draco said, when the kiss was over.  She nodded.  He led her to her room and she climbed into bed, asleep before her head even hit the pillow.  


	2. Hello

                                                     Hello

Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to Jo Rowling.  Not me.  I wish.  

A/N:  Please review or send me an e-mail.  I really appreciate feedback and will update more often if I get more reviews.  Oh and I know this fic is really short, but the next will be longer and more crucial.  

            Hermione rose out of bed and sleepily pulled on a long cranberry skirt and silk tank top.  Her hair was bushy again and she smoothed it a bit to make it look presentable.  She slipped on her shoes, washed her face, and rubbed on lip-gloss before walking downstairs to breakfast.  Draco too had discarded his school robes for Muggle clothing.  But only for around the house of course.  His Slytherin cloak hung on the door.  He choked on his omelet when Hermione sauntered in.  How could she look so much sexier in Muggle skirts than Hogwarts robes?  She sat down next to him and gingerly bit into a piece of toast.  

            "Have some bacon," he offered.  She shook her head playfully. 

            "What are doing Draco?  Trying to make me fat?" She gave him quick hug before rushing into Lucius' office for a chat.  

            "No you great prat!  I did not order for a meeting today!  I'm a busy man you know!  I can't waste my time on idiots like you!" Lucius was shouting at a scared looking head in the fireplace.  "Now get out!"  And with that the head was gone.  "Miss Granger!" he said, suddenly noticing her.  

            "Please sir, call me Hermione."

            "Okay then Hermione.  May I help you?"

            "Narcissa said you wanted to see me," she hadn't really, but Lucius was too thick to realize that.

            "Yes I did!  Well you see the Dark Lord has ordered a Death Eaters meeting for tonight and he wanted you to attend along with me and Draco.  Something about testing your loyalties."

            "I'll be there.  Just tell me when."

            "Oh and you might want to wear your robes.  I think Narcissa bought you some more formal ones than your awful uniform."

            "That was very kind of her.  I'll see you tonight," Hermione said, slipping out.  She sprinted up to Draco's room and entered without knocking.  He was polishing his broom, but threw it aside when he saw her.  

            "You might have knocked.  I could have been naked you know!" Draco joked in a mocking voice.  Hermione answered by leaping into his arms and pushing him back onto the bed.  He gently kissed her and flipped over so he was on top of her.  The kisses turned a little more vigorous.  

            "What are we doing?" she whispered.  

            "I don't know but I think I like it," he answered.  Once more they kissed.  

            "Draco!" Lucius's voice boomed.  The doorknob slowly turned.  Hermione pushed Draco off of her and smoothed back her hair.               

            "So I'll give you this back tomorrow, okay?" she asked seizing a Dark Arts book. 

            "Right." Draco pushed her out the door and let his father enter.  

            "What was _that all about?" Lucius demanded._

            "She was borrowing a book about the Dark Arts.  She figured she ought to know everything she can and then some," Draco lied.  

            "Very good.  Now speaking of the Dark Arts, I'm going to Knockturn Alley.  Would you care to join me?" 

            Usually Draco jumped at the chance of going to Knockturn Alley, but today he declined.  

            "No thanks.  I think I'll prepare for the Death Eater meeting tonight."  Lucius nodded curtly and Apparated.  Hermione walked in slowly and sat down next to Draco.  

            "What will the meeting be like?" she asked.  

            "Well I've only been to a few myself, but they're all the same.  We stand in a circle, and Lord Voldemort looks to see who's there.  If someone is missing he says who and why.  Then he tells us who plans on killing next and assigns certain people a task.  Usually the newer ones, and there are quite a few.  Tonight he'll probably introduce you and explain why a mudblood's on our side.  Ow!" he yelped as Hermione slugged him.  

            "So I'm still just a mudblood to you?  You know for a little while I actually thought you liked me.  But I guess I was just a toy for you to play with," she said, touching her lips. 

            "Maybe you were!  You were easy enough.  No wonder Potter got you, anyone could," Draco sneered.  Hermione stormed out with tears in her eyes.  Draco threw his bottle of polish at the door, unbelieving that he had let her go.  

            Hours later Hermione and Draco sat in their rooms, thinking only of each other.  Draco was trying to think up an apology when he felt a razor sharp pain on his left forearm.  The Dark Mark.  After dressing in his hooded cloak and mask he went down the hall to fetch Hermione.  

            "It is time." With a nod she pulled on a velvet cloak and Apparated with him.  It was time to test her loyalties.  


	3. Hermione's Task

                                            Hermione's Task

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it's all property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers.  

A/N: This is a very important chapter and should be rated R.  Before I thought this part up I rated the story PG-13, but this chapter should be rated R for violence and sexual content.  Just warning you. 

            Hermione pulled her hood over her head and joined the circle in the same cemetery where Harry had been murdered.  She kept her distance from Draco.  

            "My followers!  I have brought you here tonight for one single purpose," Voldemort began.  He began to pace around them.  "As I can see you are all here and tonight we will be admitting a new member.  Not as a Death Eater, but as a follower.  Her name is Hermione Granger."  There was a slight gasp as everyone turned to look at Hermione.  "Why would we let someone who was from the Light Side and also a mudblood join?  Well two reasons.  First of all she let us kill Harry Potter.  For that I owe her my undying gratitude.  Second of all she will make it simple to get into Hogwarts.  Miss Granger has been offered a teaching position upon Minerva McGonnagoll's promotion.  Now for her task."  Voldemort stepped closer to Hermione and touched her face softly.  "Miss Granger you do know that you must accept the task I give you or I will kill you, don't you?"  She nodded.  "You also know that if you fail in this task I will kill you."  

            "Yes sir- I mean my Lord."

            "Alright then.  The task in which I assign you is to kill Minerva McGonnagoll."  There was a thick silence before Hermione spoke.

            "It will be done."

            "Very good!  I expect you to report to me after you do this tomorrow at sunset.  You may go."  Hermione Apparated back to the Malfoy manor and stormed up to her room.  She angrily threw off her cloak before burying her face in the velvet pillows.  Voldemort knew that Hermione cared deeply for Professor McGonnagoll and very much at that.  She had been more than just her professor-she had been a friend.  But attachment was unnecessary and Hermione would do away with it tomorrow-along with the professor.  A slight knock sounded on the wooden door and Hermione called for the knocker to enter.  

            It was Draco.  He stood in front of her with a cold hard look upon his face.

            "I came to tell you I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have said what I did.  Since your one of us now I'm not afraid to say that I really do like you."  Hermione jumped up and kissed him lightly on the lips.  

            "Draco Malfoy I may hate you to death, but I also love you.  And hate myself for it," she said bitterly.   She knew that in a way this was a simple lie.  There was no way she could love him.  But that didn't stop the lust she felt.  

            She lied down and Draco did too, kissing her.  He carefully discarded her robes and was pulling off her bra and knickers when she protested.  

            "I'm sorry I can't.  Not now," she said apologetically.  She pulled a night gown on and opened the door, signaling for Draco to leave.  He went to his own room, plotting for another way to seduce her.  

            The next day Hermione stayed in her room.  She didn't go downstairs for meals and she wouldn't speak to Draco.  When the sun set she pulled on her cloak and tucked her wand into her robes.  She Apparated to Hogsmeade and took a carriage to Hogwarts.  The school looked as beautiful as ever and empty as well.  As Hermione made her way to McGonnagoll's office she realized she had never seen the school without students before.  Careful not to let anyone know she was there she slipped into the Transfiguration corridor and rapped on Minerva's office door.  

            "Come in!" a voice called tiredly.  Hermione entered to find Minerva sitting alone at her desk, writing acceptance letters.  "Hermione!  Oh I was hoping you'd come!  Is it about the teaching position?" she asked eagerly.

            "I'm afraid not," Hermione responded sadly.  She drew out her wand.  "I'm here on Lord Voldemort's orders."

            "Lord Voldemort," Minerva gasped.  "Oh Hermione please don't tell me you've gotten yourself mixed up with him."

            "I have.  I'm on the Dark Side now.  I let them kill Harry and now…"

            "Now?" Minerva asked in a quivering voice.

            "Prof- Minerva you've been my mentor for the past seven years and you know you will always be a dear friend to me," Hermione said slowly, gripping her wand.

            "I'm glad you feel that way Hermione."

            "But as we both know all good things must come to an end."

            "Hermione you're scaring me.  Why don't we have a cup of tea and talk things over," Minerva suggested.

            "I'll be the one doing the talking.  Avada Kedavra!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  Minerva McGonnagoll fell to the floor, frozen with terror and death, her eyes still open.  Hermione blew on her wand and walked out of the castle to Hogsmeade, before Apparating back to the manor. 

            Hermione appeared in front of Lord Voldemort.  He was pacing his study in the castle of his residence.  

            "It has been done."  Hermione's voice was cold and hard just like her expression.

            "Very well, I trust you were careful, discreet?" he questioned.

            "Yes.  McGonnagoll was the only one who saw me."

            "Good.  With her dead Albus Dumbledore will only be in more pain.  That will make him an easier target.  Very well, you may go.  I expect to see you soon to discuss further business plans.  You have slowly become an asset in my plan."  

            Hermione longed to know what this plan was, but only nodded.  She returned to the manor.  

            It was raining when she came back and she sat outside to enjoy the coldness of it.  She shivered through her cloak, but did not leave the courtyard.  Warm hands rested on her shoulders and it didn't take her long to realize that Draco was standing behind her.

            "I guess if you're a teacher's pet like you then this would be a painful time."  She nodded in response, the hot tears flowing down her cheeks.  

            "This transition hasn't been an easy one."

            "I could make it easy," Draco said, kissing her.  As much as she hated loving him she let herself.  She let him carry her to his room and lay her down on the bed.  She allowed him to pull off her wet robes and undergarments before doing the same to him.   The warmth of his body spread through her and as they fell back onto the bed she could feel herself letting go. 

A/N: Okay not as long as I expected, but okay.  I was going to write more, but it seemed like a good ending.   


	4. Unbreakable

                              Unbreakable

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione, Draco, Lucius, Voldemort, Wormtail, etc.  But I would like to have Draco or Voldemort.  If anyone has them, can I have them?  Just kidding.  But please?  On with the story!

A/N: YES! I FINALLY UPDATED!

            _"Hermione please don't tell me you've gotten yourself mixed up with him."_

_            "I let them kill Harry." _

_            "Avada Kedavra!"_

            Hermione awoke with a start.  She had been dreaming of McGonnagoll's death.  Still breathing hard she settled back against Draco's chest.  

            "Nightmare?" he said in his old drawling voice.  

            "Yes."  Hermione wiped the cold sweat off her face and snuggled up against him, trying to relax.

            "Yeah I used to have them all the time when I first became a Death Eater.  It really eats at you.  No pun intended."  Uh huh, sure.

            "Draco," Hermione started, looking up at him, "have you ever killed anyone?"  A scared look flashed through his eyes before he responded.

            "Yes.  Most of the Death Eaters have."

            "Who?"

            "I can't say.  I wouldn't want to upset you," he said a little sarcastically.  

            "Look Malfoy, I just killed my favorite teacher, and two days ago I let Lord Voldemort kill one of my best friends.  I think I can handle it!" 

            "It was Ron." 

            "Oh."  Hermione felt tears pool in her eyes and she turned away to hide them.  

            "Look if I had known we were going to end up together I wouldn't have done it."  Lie.  

            "Its okay, I'm just a little surprised is all.  I'm going back to my room.  I don't fancy thinking what your father would say if he found me here."  She pulled on her clothes and returned to her own room.  Lifting up her pillow she found a picture of her with Ron and Harry.  It was a Muggle picture and didn't move.   Hermione stared at it and she let herself cry a little before ripping it into tiny pieces.  She had broken all her ties, rid herself of her attachment.  She didn't need love, she was cold and cruel.  Like Draco.  Like Voldemort.  

            Draco lay in bed all alone, thinking of Hermione.  Before last night the whole thing had been a lie.  He had been seducing her only upon the Dark Lord's orders.  To bring her farther into the Dark Side, but now he was really starting to love her.  Love wasn't part of the plan.  He didn't do love.  

            Later that afternoon Hermione pulled on some purple robes and walked downstairs, prepared to go to see Voldemort.  Draco found her first.  He pulled her into kiss which she broke.  

            "Listen Malfoy, this isn't going to work," she said bluntly, pushing him away.

            "Why not?" Draco asked, taken aback.  He was supposed to be the one to break up with her damn it!

            "You know why not!  Listen, your really sexy and all, but I'm really looking for someone a bit more mature," Hermione said, fingering the collar of his robes.  "Now I have to go.  Oh and don't worry, you'll find someone else," she promised emptily.

            Hermione stepped into the dark manor that was Lord Voldemort's place of residence.  A Dementor (shiver) took her up to a room where the Dark Lord himself stood at a window, gazing into the gray fog of the morning.

            "My Lord?" 

            "Hermione!"  A piercing gaze cut through her, causing her to lower her eyes.  

            "I see you have kept my request in mind," he said silkily.  Hermione nodded.

            "I mostly came to see what your plan is," she answered.

            "Don't you know?" Voldemort asked surprised.  

            "I know what you want," she said walking toward him, "just not how you plan on doing it."  Hermione stopped in front of him, looking up into those hateful red eyes.

            "Well you must know that what I seek is world domination and immortality," Voldemort began.  

            "Yes, but _how are going to get it?" she asked, frustrated._

            "Shh!" He lifted a finger to his lips.

            "Tell me," she whispered, moving her face toward his.

            "All in good time my dear, all in good time."  The Dark Lord moved away, still jabbering on.  "You broke up with Draco this morning."

            "How did you know?"

            "You shouldn't have done that."

            "How did you know?" Hermione asked yet again.

            "Lord Voldemort knows everything," was his pathetic answer.  "You should have stayed with him.  He could teach you things.  Such things that you might not want to hear from other people.  Terrible, terrible things."

            "If you really want me to, I'll patch things up between us," Hermione promised.

            "Very well.  You may go!"  

            Draco sat at a wizard pub, drinking from a silver flask.  

            "Hello."

            He turned and saw a silver haired girl standing behind him.  A veela. 

            "Hello," Draco returned, gesturing for her to sit.  "What're drinking?" he asked politely.  

            "I do not drink.  I just come for the gorgeous boys like you," she teased.  "Butterbeer's fine." 

            "I'm Draco," he introduced.

            "Evangela."

             As they continued to talk Hermione herself walked in.  She dragged him outside to "talk."  
            "What do you want?" he asked, irritated.

            "We have to talk!" she exclaimed.

            "Can't we do it later?  I'm finding someone else."

            "I'm pregnant!"  

            Draco just stared.  


	5. Liar Liar

**A/N: Yes it has been a long time since I have written. I had lost interest in and then tonight when I was bored and depressed I rediscovered this story and decided to add onto it. Just to let you know I have no idea where I'm going with this so if it's a bit mixed up I apologize. **

"You're pregnant?" Draco asked blandly, his mouth numb with disbelief.

"So it would appear," Hermione replied curtly. "I know it's only been a few days but I took a magic pregnancy test a few hours ago. They are never wrong."

"H-how did this happen?" Draco's pale face had become even whiter, his silvery eyes contrasting sharply to his skin.

"Well you see darling Draco when two people have sex with no protection and the sperm reaches the egg it fertilizes and-"

"I know the technicalities you prat!" he shouted. She flinched and snickered beneath her breath. "I mean- I mean- oh God are you sure it's mine?"

Hermione did not answer but curtly Apparated to her room at Malfoy Manor. Slamming her door she undressed and wrapped herself in her dressing gown, crawling beneath the velvety bedspread. Running her hands over her stomach and hips she began to panic. She wasn't pregnant! She now had to get pregnant! The Dark Lord had assured her this would be easy to do now that she was both his mistress and Draco's lover. Hermione didn't understand this plan of his but he was Lord Voldemort so perhaps he did know what he was doing.

Draco now sat in the garden pondering. The veela had shown her distaste for him after hearing the news of his unplanned parenthood. He however was beginning to come to terms with it. Voldemort had wanted him to become involved with Hermione and perhaps this was one of his reasons. He was scared though of what Lucius would think once he heard his first grandchild would not be pureblooded. Twitching, he decided to go tell Hermione he had come to terms with it and then go to Voldemort for advice. Rising, he Apparated into her room where she lie on the bed in her dressing gown.

"Hello pet," he whispered kissing her hand gently then letting his lips flow up her arms to her neck. She embraced him and sighed into his ear. "I have thought about your situation and I've decided that perhaps I can accept it. After all, this will be yet another Death Eater for our Lord to train and another young wizard to do my bidding at Hogwarts," he cackled softly. She said nothing but slipped off her gown and placed his hands on her small figure.

Draco felt the blood rush downwards as she moved his hands into all the right places and began to undress him.

"We should celebrate," she said. He could only stare. Was this truly the Hermione he had despised all through school? How had she become such a little vixen? At the moment he really did not care what the answer was which he proved by crouching over her and slipping into her.

Lord Voldemort's manor was dark, secluded, and often you could hear the echoes of screams, some of which had been first uttered days earlier. In any event Draco detested visiting it. There was often a woman lingering about but she was only seen if the Lord invited you into his quarters. Today, however, he sat alone. Draco bowed before him and kissed his robes as he informed him of the situation.

"Malfoy why do fret so? This is perfect. Yet another way to make sure Hermione is truly devoted to her newfound persona. We have trapped her on our side and we have conjured yet another young soul to corrupt." Voldemort's laughing was endless and Draco shuddered at the sound of the icy voice hitting the walls.

"Don't worry young Malfoy. We will take care of this. Go home to your mistress and send her to me in a few days. You will see that this is really not as bad it may seem."

Draco nodded and began to walk away.

"Don't worry about your father," Voldemort said as an afterthought. "I will see that he understands the situation from my point of view."

Hermione was lying in Draco's room, her skirt bunched up around her waist and wearing his half buttoned shirt. He was fun to play with but she longed to see her Lord again. As revolting as he may have seemed before his newly transformed body was actually quite delicious and in his arms she felt like a veela. She wondered how many of the other Death Eaters were his mistresses. Sighing happily and wriggling down into the silk sheets she heard Draco enter.

"Hello pet," he said wearily, shedding his robes. "Voldemort has requested your presence be shown at his manor within the next few days.

"I'll go tomorrow," she said eagerly. Draco raised a pale eyebrow and sat at his desk, pulling over a leather bound book of curses.

"I'm tired and I need to do some studying for my upcoming task," he said in a bored drawl. "You should go. You know read or something."

"I think perhaps I shall see my Lord now." Her tone was haughty and Draco could see that she didn't like it when something came before her pleasure. He sneered at the thought of her being jealous. Well she should get used to it because he was a busy man!

Lord Voldemort had just begun to summon another unfaithful minion when his Hermione walked into his study. Annoyed that she hadn't knocked he decided not to mention it just for the sake of pleasure.

"Back so soon?"

"Is that a problem?" Slipping into his cold arms Hermione could see that he didn't mind at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: It's been two years since I updated this fic. I've forgotten about it. Reading HBP and OotP have changed my views (as well as everyone else's) and well it's hard to write about certain dead characters. But I've decided to update at last, with a huge twist of the plot. Hope you enjoy. _

When Hermione returned to the Malfoy manor she was quiet and reserved. Locking her door, she refused to eat or speak to anyone. She had felt immense pleasure with Lord Voldemort but disgust as well. The Malfoy's assumed that she was simply tired and nauseated and left her to be. She was both of these things but that was not all.

Hermione sat on a plush cushion in her bedroom, flipping through book after book. She stared into a mirror, disgusted by her reflection. She sat there, biding her time, until finally she could no longer bear it. Slipping into a cloak, she walked over to the small fireplace in her room, tossed in some Floo powder, and was on her way to Hogwarts once again. She arrived, covered in ashes to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Hello Hermione," he said gravely. She nodded curtly before sitting down. She then stood once more before proceeding to sit. "I understand that you are feeling restless."

"You don't understand," she said coldly. "How could you?" She took a sneakoscope off of the headmaster's desk and threw it at the wall as hard as she could. It bounced off pitifully.

"Do you feel better now?" Dumbledore asked quietly. In response, Hermione threw a heavy statue to floor and watched it shatter. "I suppose that would be a no." Hermione smiled weakly and then fell to the floor in a crumpled heap and began to sob.

"Oh Professor," she sobbed. "I'm such a retched person. I have coldly watched my friends and allies die. I killed McGonnagoll!"

"Hermione," Dumbledore began calmly, "you know as well as I that Minerva is hiding in the mountains. You did a very good job of faking her murder and concealing it from Lord Voldemort."

"But it feels so real!" she screamed, pounding on the floor. "I don't know who I am anymore Dumbledore! I don't even remember what side I'm on!" Her face was red and soaked with salty tears. He quietly handed her a hanky and pulled her gently to her feet.

"Hermione Granger, you are a member of the Order of the Phoenix who is going through some severe hormonal changes due to the fact that you have a young child inside of you." Hermione went white and then began to slip to the ground. Albus kept her on her feet. "This is what you wanted isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes. Our plan will be rubbish without this child."

"That's right. Now you are going to drink a cup of tea. You are going to pull yourself together and return to the manor. The term will start in one week and you will return to my protection. In the meantime, avoid both Draco and Voldemort as much as possible." Dumbledore embraced her tightly and then helped her into the grate. "I will see you in seven days exactly, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and made her way back to hell.

Meanwhile back at the ranch –er the manor- Draco was ripping out his pale hair with vigor.


End file.
